The most deadly creature
by Stinne98
Summary: The Doctor aka John Smith a new teacher at Hogwarts, but Doctor who? A mysterious/dark aura and great intelligence, who is he? (this story is finished on my behalf, i cant continue because of family issues, if someone wants to adopt it, dern sure you can)


Doctor Who fanfiction: The most deadly creature

"Please welcome warmly welcome John Smith aka The Doctor, he is going to be your teacher in Defense of the dark arts this year". Dumbledore announced happily, while his eyes were twinkling like Christmas lights. John Smith also known as The Doctor, rose from his seat and waved like a child at the students, and sat down again. The Doctor or John Smith had brown spiky hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a long brown trench coat that reached down to his ankles. Under the coat was a brown pin striped suit, and a tie with a dark blue color. His whole image yelled muggle, but the Doctors eyes said something else. He was sitting at Snape's right side, and was chatting happily with the dark haired man. Talk was swirling around in the great hall, "who is he?" "Is he a muggle" "he looks like Barty Crouch Junior!" "How can he talk to Snape, without getting snapped at?" "He is probably a death eater!" The rumors and talking continued until Dumbledore said that the meal was over. "Everyone please return to your dorms and follow your house head" people slowly rose from their seats, and walked away. "Doctor I would like to talk to you".

The golden trio was returning to the Gryffindor dorm. "He can't be a muggle, muggles can't get into Hogwarts! Plus he looks like Barty Crouch Junior!" Hermione said loudly. "But Jr. is dead!" Ron protested, "Plus! Dumbledore trusts him, maybe he's Jr. Doppelgänger!" Harry joined into the conversation. "Why don't we go to the library tomorrow, and see if we can find someone by the alias 'The Doctor', I think I have heard it from somewhere?" Hermione said. Ron and Harry looked at each other and nodded at Hermione.

The Doctor had followed Dumbledore into his office. Currently he was busy running around it, and examining different things. He had pulled out his sonic screwdriver. In addition, was busy analyzing everything he could see with his brown eyes? In Dumbledore's eyes, the Doctor looked like a child in a toy store, or candy. "Doctor, why have you come to Hogwarts?" The Doctors head snapped up from a bunk of some strange carpets. "I came for the job" The Doctor dove down into the bunk of carpets, and came out at the bottom of it. "Do you have a real name- Don't deny it, what is your real name" The Doctor looked flabbergasted at his question. "My name is the Doctor, it is not a title, and it is a name." Dumbledore stared at him, seemingly considering it. "Have you ever tasted lemon drops?"

The golden trio was running through the old hallways of Hogwarts. They had to hurry; they did not want to be caught for not being in the dorms out of the curfew. Their shoes were clacking on the floor, so they had to run faster. They finally reached library, they gently and carefully opened the doors, and managed it without a sound. Ron and Harry sat down at a table, and Hermione showed them a whole stack of books. "I've been reading, and looking for information on 'The Doctor', and what I've found was some disturbing information". Hermione took from the stack a black book, with the title 'information on the most deadly creatures in the magical world'. Harry and Ron looked puzzled to why she would find information on their kind teacher there. Her hands were shaking as she found a certain side. She pushed the book over to Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry's faces went pale; on the page, it said "The Doctor, the most deadly creature". Ron began to scream, Harry had slipped into a catatonic state. Hermione watched carefully at their reactions, "what are we going to do"

The Doctor was a having an interesting conversation with Dumbledore. Until Snape came barging in, "Dumbledore there's been spotted a group of five death eaters in Hogsmaede!" he talked fast, almost as fast as the Doctor when he is babbling. Snape threw some kind of book at Dumbledore; the title was 'myths and prophecies about The Storm'. The Doctor who had found a comfortable positioning in a chair, sat up straight. "They were trying to steal that book" Dumbledore looked mildly interesting at the book. While the Doctor looked mortified. "well, that's interesting, why would they cause havoc for a book?" Dumbledore said while running his hand over the book. Snape was about to say something when his face suddenly looked pained. The Doctor tried to run over to see what was wrong, but Dumbledore held him back. "The dark lord is calling" Severus said while cradling his right arm. "Be careful," Dumbledore said, and Snape nodded, Snape rolled up his sleeves and pointed his wand at a green snake tattoo and apparated. "Was that what I am thinking?" The Doctor asked as Dumbledore let go of him. "Did you hire a death eater as a teacher?" The Doctor asked, anger seething. "He is merely a spy and a member of the order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said. The Doctor calmed down a bit, but was still tense. "Remember Dombly, that right now my trust and loyalty lies with you," The Doctor said as his brown eyes softened "and I hope that you are making the right decisions" The Doctor said as he waved goodbye, and proceeded to the exit. As he made his way, he tried to snatch the book while Dumbledore's back was turned. He had a grip on the book, but had to let go as Dumbledore began to turn. The Doctor quickly walked away, as he almost got discovered.


End file.
